bunimefandomcom-20200214-history
Sintra
"I've got a sale just for you, my ever-loyal customers." : ''- Sintra'' Sintra is a cryptic character who follows Bonny and her gang along on their adventures. First appearing as a travelling merchant who can pop up anywhere, she eventually joins the group and provides constant support in the form of items and vaguely threatening advice. Personality From the very first meeting, Sintra comes across as a secretive and mysterious person. Her expression barely ever changes from that of a smug smirk, always appearing as if she knows more than she is letting on - something which is proven through vague hints and comments she drops during conversations. She addresses most people by nicknames and terms of endearment, and generally acts and speaks in a quite formal way. She often expresses her favouritism for Bonny and her group, at times claiming that they are the only customers who she cares about so deeply. Though with most people she appears calm and collected, she also has a sadistic side to her which often surfaces when it comes to interactions with Larry and other similarly loud characters, going the extra mile to tease and embarrass them by any means necessary. Sintra is never seen angry or sad, or particularly overjoyed either. Her deadpan tone only ever seems to change when attempting to bully her target of choice for the day. She has a tendency to deflect the concern of others, always referring to her position as a simple merchant who doesn't need to be worried about - after all, merchants are always fine. Appearance Goth as fucc Abilities * 'Business convenient teleportation - '''Sintra appears to have the power to move between places at a very high speed, able to pop up in front of someone after they had just passed her by mere moments ago. Strangely enough, she doesn't seem to be able to teleport any other time, and is actually pretty slow on the general * '''Infinite storage -' Any and all of Sintra's pockets are bottomless pits. She is able to store ridiculous amount of items in her pockets, regardless of weight and size. She isn't hindered by any of the items she carries in these pockets whatsoever * 'Feral instinct -' If you can be bullied you will be bullied. She can smell it on you. Do not try to run * 'Debate skills -' Being a merchant, Sintra is able to convince most anyone into buying her items, no matter how unwilling the person seemed at first. She also shows this skill outside work, often using it to jump to the aid of the gang when they happen to get into legal trouble or come across any problem that might require some reasoning or sweet talking Background Next to nothing is known about Sintra - her origins, her family, where she gets her items from or if her name is Sintra to begin with. Any questions relating to her background are met with silence, a request for a ridiculous deal or her just simply fleeing the scene. Relationships Bonny Larry Straw Stella Turpelo Noel Merle Quotes "It's only illegal if there are no eyewitnesses." (Gesturing at a pile of bones) "They're homegrown." Trivia * Sintra keeps a list of personalized nicknames for the Bon gang ** Bonny is "dear" or "sugar" ** Stella is "princess" or "angel" ** Turo is "sweetie" or "sweetheart" ** Noel is "precious" or "sweetpea" ** Straw is "lollipop" or "pumpkin" ** Merle is "doll" or "darling" ** Larry is always "turtleboy" and later receives the "Romeo" and "Casanova" titles as well * While she seems very adamant about her prices, she will forget about them when offered food or beverages. She seems to be most lenient when given soft pretzels and tea ** She will also forego her pricing when offered to be paid with a story or a song * One of the few instances where she appears emotional is when talking about capitalism. She tends to get very frustrated and violent very fast Category:Characters